


Worlds Collide

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo didn't believe in the Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: I do not own anyone, or anything, in the battlestar galactica franchise!

Apollo didn't really believe in the Gods. He believed that sometimes people needed something to believe in, but subscribing to a selection of deities - even after being named for one - was something he had never fully managed to succeed in. He simply believed in other things.

Their latest Cylon prisoner, the Six Athena had returned with, spoke of religion in her interrogations. Spoke of their God. All the Cylons they had met so far spoke of their God - it seemed to form the basis of their entire society. Instead of assigning particular traits with individual Gods, their God was the personification of all the others in one.

It was an interesting concept, although still not one he could relate to.

He found it interesting that a race of clearly intelligent beings would rely so heavily on faith and belief. And once, he told Six that, sitting across from her in her cell.

He wasn't sure what had prompted him to visit her, to sit in the same room with her, while she remained unrestrained. Something told him that she wouldn't hurt him - or anyone else who was admitted into her cell.

That wasn't why she was here.

She spoke again of her God. Of her belief. Of why she loved Baltar. The idea of Cylons loving anything was no longer foreign to the younger Adama, who knew full well that Athena would do anything to protect Helo. It wasn't unreasonable to consider that this Cylon was capable of such love (although why it was directed towards Baltar, Apollo could not fathom).

He debated her belief, and she returned with her own quips about his Gods. Not his Gods, he told her.

"And yet you are named for one of your people's Gods, are you not?"

Apollo didn't respond, just watched her with eyes that brimmed with curiousity. Athena he could understand, but this Six - identified as Caprica Six - was an enigma.

He stood to leave, more questions in his mind than he had entered with, when she stopped him with a hand on his arm. The muscles in his arms tensed, not knowing whether his judgment had been inaccurate and she would harm him.

She didn't. Quite the opposite. She kissed him, and it wasn't like anything he expected. It was soft and warm, and over in a heartbeat, leaving him filled with yet more questions.

He watched her for a moment longer, and she watched back. Silent.


End file.
